


The light he brings

by Raiken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hyunjin wields two swords, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pirate Changbin, Prince Hyunjin, Riding, Rimming, Romance, changbin is whipped, sort of 'Impossible Love'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/pseuds/Raiken
Summary: “I have been told that there are pirates who don’t know how to swim. Is that true?” Hyunjin asked, his foot rubbing against the inside of Changbin’s leg.“Um, some pirates never leave their ships…” Changbin began, entranced with the way Hyunjin was smiling, his pearly teeth revealed behind plump lips. He was so beautiful. “The ocean is actually very cold, so we don’t really… Get in…”The prince hummed, his foot now dangerously snaking near where Changbin’s dick filled up in interest.--or: pirate Changbin surprises the prince of the most splendid kingdom for his birthday.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Blossom Boy Fest





	The light he brings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hyunjin's birthday fic fest called Blossom Boy. He is indeed a blossom boy, the **loveliest** boy out there, isn't he? Since I'm the one holding the fest, from the name to the prompts, everything is biased hahaha. Anw, the prompts I used are: flowers, dawn/twilight, stumbling over something, and a kiss on the cheek.
> 
> As usual, special thanks to my beta Alex.
> 
> And, happy birthday to the **one and only blossom boy** , the precious boy who's born on the first day of Spring.
> 
> Enjoy. ♡

The warm winds brought by the sea were blowing on the moored ships.

Changbin dipped his calloused hands in the water cask and slicked his abundant hair to the side, grinning triumphantly at his reflection as he now deemed himself presentable. He had to make a good impression in front of the royal family, or else he would be declined the beautiful prince’s time.

“What d’you think?” He asked his fellow pirate friend, Minho, who was laying under the sun, on the broad rim of their ship, while casually eating an apple.

“That our captain is playing favorites once again,” the older boy replied matter-of-factly, hopping down and reaching for Changbin’s head to flatten the wild strands of his raven hair. “You’re always allowed to ditch duties whenever you want to see the pretty prince.” 

Minho then took one last bite before throwing his apple over the ship and looking at the younger pirate with fond eyes.

Changbin had switched his usual black and shredded attire in favor of a milk-white blouse made of cotton he had previously stolen during one of their adventures. He had also scrubbed his tan skin until all the dirt and the salt of the sea disappeared, now smelling like soap instead of burnt skin and mud.

“You look good as usual,” Minho added, pinching Changbin’s cheek where the thick skin of a noticeable scar rolled under the pad of his thumb. “I’m sure Hyunjin will be delighted to spend the afternoon with you.”

“Thank you.” Changbin grinned happily.

He got off the ship, the dust of the wharf following his footsteps like wings, and headed to the majestic castle that topped the Kingdom of Waterpetals.

Today was the first day of spring; the day where flowers bloomed and petals flew everywhere with the pleasant breeze. Moreover, it was the birthday of his lovely prince: the boy who occupied his never ending and sometimes steamiest thoughts. And while the prince wasn’t his betrothed, Changbin knew their hearts would always belong to each other.

(The prince’s tender touch always had Changbin feeling even more alive. Like he was the chosen one, like he could save the world. Like he was the knight in shining armor and Hyunjin was the princess he had to protect with his life.)

(As much as he loved living in this fantasy of his, with Hyunjin’s helpless, watery eyes looking at him, Changbin couldn’t deny the fact that the prince wielded his swords better than any pirate, any mercenary and any knight.)

The kingdom of Waterpetals was the cradle of the sweet-scented wind, of the shimmering rivers, and of beautiful flowers. The people always seemed content, whether they were travelers or merchants, whether they worked in a smithy, a farm, or a temple where the ill and the infirm were looked after.

It was also the kingdom of weaving and elaborate embroidery. Whenever their captain chose to make a stopover here, the crew was gifted with new sets of clothing, and the ship’s rugs were adequately replaced to keep themselves warm for their journeys in colder regions of the ocean.

After a long walk under the soft sun rays, the path to the castle received him with its high leafy trees adorned by the tiny flowers that always reminded Changbin of the prince. It smelled like daisies, as daisies decorated the lush grass on each side of the path; a path that led to a grand place guarded by two guards in ivory armor.

Changbin presented them with his pass written and signed by the queen’s hand. 

He had indeed exchanged with the queen during his adventures, asking through letters if he could steal her precious son for his twenty-oneth birthday. She had allowed him to take Hyunjin to the limits of her orchards, nowhere else. Changbin had kissed the letter under the unimpressed gazes of his fellow pirates, beyond grateful that the queen would grant his wish.

_“Dear Changbin, as I am the witness of my son’s happiness, I can only grant your request that is taking my son away for his birthday… But not far, little pirate, only in my orchards. Nowhere else. However, my request would be for you to join us for dinner…”_

He remembered his captain’s amused sigh as he was reading the letter. The older man had even asked, “how did you even do to be in the royal family’s good graces?” before conceding because obviously, no one would dare contest the queen’s request.

Changbin saluted the guards with an insolent nod and headed to the castle.

The castle was still as beautiful as he had last seen it, a few months ago. Opaline, monumental and gleaming in all its magnificence under the sun.

Inside of the vast courtyard, he took a deep breath, taking in the scent of stone, wind, and flowers. He crossed paths with people who likely came for business, and directly headed towards the rear of the castle where the training camp revealed itself in between lush gardens.

It smelled like earth.

There, soldiers, the majority young, were sitting on the wooden fence, watching the battle happening in the middle of the camp. They were barely dressed, bare chests covered in soil as well as a few cuts for some, as their bare feet sometimes swung, sometimes were taut around the bars of the fence. 

Changbin spotted the trainer, a tall and robust man, monitoring the battle with eagle eyes.

When Changbin’s gaze shifted to the two duellists, the corner of his lips instantly curled into a smile.

Hyunjin, his lovely prince, was elegantly dancing with two swords, fast and cunning, his face cold like glass, but his eyes burning with fervor. His swords swiftly clashed with his opponent’s, then one slightly cut the side of the latter’s bare ribs, taking him by surprise. Seizing his opportunity, the prince gracefully tackled the boy to the ground with one flexible leg and stood over him, lifting the boy’s chin with the tip of his sword.

He had won.

The boy, still laying on the ground, looked at the prince with admirative eyes and flushed cheeks.

“You did better than yesterday,” Hyunjin told the boy, before holding his swords under one arm and offering his free hand to pull him up. “You’re improving faster than you think.”

“Thank you, my prince.” The boy bowed, averting his eyes as his tan cheeks tinted in a darker shade of pink.

He reminded Changbin of himself; he too had been shy under Hyunjin’s intense gaze and beautiful eyes, the first time. He had been gawking until Minho smacked his butt to get him out of his reverie, which in turn had the captain urging them to behave with a sharp glance. 

Indeed, the royal family had visited their ship, the Black Spear, years ago, when they had been berthed in Waterpetals. It had been Changbin’s first trip with the ship. He had been seventeen at the time; the required age to become a pirate.

(What had Changbin absolutely enamored was the golden crown on top of Hyunjin’s tiny head that always threatened to fall off. Soft features adorned the prince’s lovely face: shy and sparkly eyes, rosy cheeks, and a plump mouth like a pretty flower Changbin wanted to pick. At that very moment, Changbin wished to become a knight instead of a pirate, and swear his fealty to the Hwang family.)

Finally, after giving them a review, the trainer dismissed the two duellists, and Changbin saw Hyunjin spin on his bare feet to face him with a beaming smile.

When Hyunjin walked closer and let himself fall in his arms, Changbin nuzzled his neck to never forget his scent: sun-kissed skin, almond milk, and soil.

“I missed you,” the prince softly told him. “You are early. I am so happy you came for me.”

“I’ll always be there for my blossom boy,” Changbin crowed, eyeing the other boys who were glancing at them with envy-filled eyes. 

How did a dirty pirate boy who talked like they do in taverns even win the prince’s heart? Easy. He had grinned, pulled out his best southern jokes— the most outrageous ones that had pretty Hyunjin giggling because never had he heard such shameless words before, and openly courted him. Changbin preened at the thought, these soldiers could never. Hyunjin was his. 

“I missed you too,” Changbin said, before leaving a kiss on the prince’s neck.

“You are, as usual, so confident,” Hyunjin remarked, detaching himself and tilting his head, his keen eyes never leaving him. “Be good until I come back from my bath.”

“Can I come with you?” Changbin let out, daydreaming about the prince in his almond milk bath.

He was gawking, so Hyunjin tapped his nose to get his attention.

“What a silly request,” the prince remarked again, amused. “You can train with the boys while I’m gone. They are curious about you. How does a pirate fight? They never had the chance to witness it.”

At that, Changbin’s face fell, earning a chuckle from the pretty prince.

“W-What?”

“I’m joking, don’t worry. I promise I won’t be long.” Hyunjin left a kiss on his cheek before waving goodbye at his comrades and leaving in the direction of the castle, followed by his maids.

When the high and elegant door closed behind Hyunjin, Changbin shifted his gaze to the training camp where a new pair of duellists were fighting. He placed his knapsack at the foot of the fence and leaned on the top bar to get a better view.

Thankfully, the boys were obedient and focused on their training instead of teasing him. Unlike pirates, they knew their place; it wasn’t that pirates didn’t have any boundaries, they simply were more carefree and less disciplined since they had no kingdom to serve and protect.

Still, Waterpetals trained their soldiers well. The kingdom’s pride was their diligence and flexibility reinforced with excellent teamwork. They wore light armors like feathers. Changbin had heard stories of knights seen flying before plunging their swords in the hearts of their enemies; of soldiers running across the battlefield like swans flying across the water to protect their territory.

Bards all over the kingdoms always sang the praises of the waterpetallian soldiers.

As reality followed his thoughts, the lieutenant appeared in his field vision. Son of the commander of the army and youngest lieutenant in history, sir Christopher Bang greeted his peers before skirting around the camp towards him.

Changbin was about to flee, but the older boy’s strong grip curled around his shoulder.

“It came to my ears that you dared ask the prince to bathe with him,” Christopher calmly informed him.

Sir Christopher was Changbin’s rival, simply because he knew the lieutenant had also his eyes on the prince, and if the prince had been a princess, they would have been wed by now.

(If Hyunjin had been a girl, Changbin would have fought the crown for her hand.)

“Oh, your ears didn’t play you. Here I was, trying to turn my dreams into reality,” Changbin quipped, facing the lieutenant to give him a defiant look. “You could never.”

“Indeed, the prince would never allow anyone to speak like that. Yet, you are the exception to the rule,” Christopher explained, and Changbin noticed for the first time that there was no malice in his voice.

He felt bad for antagonizing the lieutenant. Hyunjin trusted him, after all.

“I know pirates have a bad reputation, but I’d never hurt Hyunjin or the kingdom,” Changbin spoke with conviction. If anything, he was a thief who only stole from the rich, it didn’t even count. Pirates always engaged in rapine to improve their ordinary. “I want to make him happy, is all.”

“I know… I would have had your head long ago if I didn’t deem you safe,” Christopher unceremoniously told him while raising an eyebrow. “But you are harmless. Besides, the queen already approves of you.”

“It’s all thanks to my amazing personality,” Changbin bragged, his chest puffing up with pride.

“Wait until I tell her you tried to get into her son’s bath.” A sly smile twisted Christopher’s lips, as the pirate’s face fell once more. “Don’t worry, I don’t want Hyunjin to think poorly of me, so I won’t.”

“Hyunjin is always making my life better, I see,” Changbin voiced out loud, realizing that he was living his best life ever since he met Hyunjin.

“The prince has this effect on his people,” Christopher bore out with a peaceful smile.

Then, his gaze moved over Changbin’s shoulder, stern eyes suddenly brightening, and Changbin knew Hyunjin was approaching behind him.

He pivoted on his heel, his heart beating faster upon seeing the prince dressed in a neat and elaborate white attire that always highlighted his beauty. His cotton trousers hugged his petite waist and his pert butt the way Changbin often dreamed about, and the loose lace of his top revealed the smooth skin of his collarbones, where Changbin loved to kiss.

He wasn’t wearing his crown, Changbin thought, which allowed his long ebony hair to fly with the wind. The queen likely let her son into Changbin’s secret. She had never been able to resist her son’s pleading eyes and cute pout.

“Oh, lieutenant, you have missed my battles this morning,” the prince animatedly told Christopher.

“I’m sure you’ve defeated all your opponents with your graceful swordsmanship, my prince.” The lieutenant bowed his head, his arms reverently folded behind his back. “You always do.”

“And yet, I have never been able to defeat you, lieutenant,” Hyunjin kindly told him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “It is best for our kingdom. I would be a terrible lieutenant. I still have quite a lot to learn about war strategies, and Waterpetals is safe only in your hands.” 

His beautiful eyes creased like crescents moons, which had Christopher’s cheeks flushing as he shyly averted his gaze to the floor.

“I’m convinced you’re the one leading our kingdom to peace, my prince,” the lieutenant asserted despite his timidity. Then, after taking a breath, he looked up at the still smiling prince. “One day, you will become the greatest king. One whom people will indubitably love and respect.”

“Aw, you are flattering me, lieutenant,” Hyunjin chirped, curling his delicate hand around Christopher’s broad shoulder. “Is it because today is my birthday? You are usually so strict.”

Unable to tolerate this exchange any longer, as all these men courting his prince always riled him up, Changbin stepped in.

“Hyunjin,” he jealously called for the prince, gripping his hand to pull him away from the lieutenant. “You’re mine today. Mine only.”

He dragged the amused prince away from the camp, in the direction of the queen’s gardens.

“My little pirate is so feisty today,” Hyunjin spoke while intertwining their fingers.

“He clearly likes you. They all do, it’s a fact, and I clearly don’t like that fact,” Changbin muttered, his eyebrows knitted into a ridiculously furious frown. “You should be careful around men. They only have one thing in mind.”

“Oh?” Hyunjin gasped, although the mischievous gleam still swam in his black pools of eyes. “The same one thing you have in mind too. Am I right?”

“I am only a man, my prince.” Changbin stopped in the middle of a path decorated with flowery bushes and bowed half of his body to the prince. “Forgive me.”

“Changbin,” Hyunjin let out in a sigh, gently cupping the pirate’s cheeks to lift his face upwards. “I am not a damsel in distress as I am certainly not made of sugar. My ears aren’t a sacred temple either.”

Changbin stared blankly at him.

“You are like a treasure to me, magnificent, needs to be kept safe and hidden—”

“I could slit your throat open right now,” the prince interjected.

“I know.” Changbin nodded with blissful a smile. “You’re so beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and tiptoed to pick his lips.

The prince kissed him back, knotting his arms around his neck and humming contentedly in the kiss. He tasted like figs and almond milk. A luxurious taste Changbin was addicted to as he knew the prince always loved to snack on fruits and milk. 

Besides, Changbin had made it his duty to eat and learn about all the fruits in the world. Thereby, he would be able to name Hyunjin’s taste whenever they kissed.

“I missed you so much,” the prince murmured after they parted to regain their breaths. He affectionately rubbed their noses together as a smile bloomed on his lovely face.

“I missed you too.” Changbin pecked his lips again, then nuzzled his jawline down to his neck and pressed his nose there. “I saw you fight earlier. You’re like a swan, so beautiful, even covered in mud.”

Hyunjin chuckled.

“Let me look at you. I see you tried to dress like a nobleman,” he softly said, detaching himself from their hold to take an appreciative look at the pirate.

“I want your people to like me. I know pirates are frowned upon. Like we are all criminals…” Changbin explained, his hands taut around Hyunjin’s hips. “I thought I could change the way I look.”

“I love the way you look.” The prince tilted his head and gently ran his hand through Changbin’s tamed hair. “I love your tousled hair and your black shirts bleached with the sea salt.” He disheveled his hair, then cupped his cheek once more. “I love my little pirate the way he is and I know he is a good person.”

“I’m not as good as you think… I live off robbery,” Changbin admitted, averting his eyes shamefully.

“Changbin, I went on the battlefield to kill soldiers who served their kingdom just like I serve mine.”

“I know… But—”

“We should try to be happy in a world on constant fire,” Hyunjin spoke softly, his fond eyes locking with the pirate's sincere ones. “You contribute to my happiness.”

At that very moment, Changbin’s little heart burst with all the love it was containing.

“Shit, I’m in love with you,” he declared, tiptoeing to peck Hyunjin’s rosy mouth once again.

“Aw, I love you too.” Hyunjin happily hopped in his arms, which led Changbin to swirl them both among the flowers.

They followed the path of the airy and blossomy garden to the orchards situated at the rim of a pristine light green lake. There, a small boat that Changbin had previously requested in his letter awaited them at the end of a wooden dock.

Changbin tossed his knapsack in the boat before jumping in and offering his hand to the prince. As expected, Hyunjin played along, mirroring Changbin’s grin, and let the pirate dust off the plank for him to sit. He had experienced worse than dust and a floating boat, but he loved indulging the pirate of his hero fantasy.

“You are so chivalrous,” the prince hummed, his smile lopsided and pretty. “You’d make any princess happy.”

“I don’t want to. I have my prince already,” Changbin sincerely replied. “I don’t need anything else in the world.”

He took the oars and effortlessly started rowing towards the middle of the lake.

Without any clouds in the sky, the greenish water shimmered under the sun rays, and so did Hyunjin’s face, likely covered with fine oil. The prince had thrown his head back, leaning on his hands which were gripping the plank behind him.

Changbin followed the line of his throat, down to where the fabric of his shirt framed his upper body beautifully. Then, the prince slipped off his shoes. One of his long legs bent, his bare foot flat on the floor, while the other gracefully stretched between Changbin’s.

When he looked up, Hyunjin stared at him, his head tilted to the side and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I have been told that there are pirates who don’t know how to swim. Is that true?” He asked, his foot rubbing against the inside of Changbin’s leg.

“Um, some pirates never leave their ships…” Changbin began, entranced with the way Hyunjin was smiling, his pearly teeth revealed behind plump lips. “The ocean is actually very cold, so we don’t really… Get in…”

Hyunjin hummed, his foot now dangerously snaking near where Changbin’s dick filled up in interest.

“I noticed that we have never swum together, since we always spent time downtown. Or in my bedroom.” The corner of Hyunjin’s mouth slowly curved into a smirk. His foot pressed against the pirate’s bulge, gently rubbing his dick over his pants. “I’ve never asked, but… I hope you can swim.”

Suddenly, the warm pressure against Changbin’s dick disappeared, and Hyunjin stood up with a sly smile. He turned around and pulled off his cotton shirt, the smooth skin of his back on display.

Changbin followed the line of his backbone this time, his eyes stopping at the curve of his small butt. He swallowed as Hyunjin pulled down his pants, revealing the thin fabric of his underwear tightly hugging his butt.

Then, Hyunjin dove, and the boat dipped to the side.

Changbin stood up, hastily undressing, save for his underwear, to join the prince.

At that moment, Hyunjin came to the surface and offered a radiant smile that had Changbin tripping over the pants pooled around his feet. Hyunjin giggled and kicked the boat to make the pirate tumble into the cold water.

“It’s not fair!” Changbin complained after having surfaced. He cleared his eyes and slicked his hair back, coming face to face with the pretty prince.

“So you can swim! Too bad, I wanted to save you from drowning,” Hyunjin mischievously said. He wrapped his arms around Changbin’s shoulders and pecked his lips before the latter could retort. “This is the best birthday present.”

“What is? Water?”

“No, me swimming with my favorite boy is.” His voice was a whisper against Changbin’s lips.

They kissed again, their legs colliding underwater as they tried to stay afloat.

After that, they swam together, held hands while floating on their backs, and kissed again with Hyunjin’s legs around Changbin’s waist. They pushed the boat to the edge of the lake and tied the rope to a tree. Changbin took out the blanket he had kept in his knapsack and laid it on the grass while Hyunjin went to pick tangerines and cherries.

He put a cherry in his rosy mouth and straddled Changbin who was waiting for him on the blanket. He fed him a cherry as well, before leaning to capture his lips. The pirate’s strong arms were tight around him, keeping him flat against his chest.

“You’re getting bigger,” Hyunjin whispered against his lips, his eyes twinkling with lust. His hands roamed over Changbin’s biceps, then back to his pectorals where he pushed him down. “I like that.”

“Uh-uh. You know what else is getting bigger right now?” Changbin arched an eyebrow, hissing because a smirking Hyunjin rubbed his butt over his dick.

“This?” The prince tilted his head, rolling his hips again.

“Yeah, exactly that.”

He wanted to sit up and kiss Hyunjin, but the sight befalling him chased away any thought.

The prince was against the light, like there was a glow around his silhouette. His lithe body deliciously moved against Changbin’s, his thighs were twitching and his parted lips were letting out soft whines.

He was absolutely exquisite.

Changbin tightly gripped his thighs as the pool of fire in the low of his belly slowly spread across his limbs. He rutted up, his feet planted in the grass for leverage. Hyunjin kept panting above him, kept touching the muscles of his pectorals, of his shoulders, of his biceps, until he cupped Changbin’s face and leaned down to kiss him.

Changbin cupped his butt with one hand then, while his other one ran over his back, with his fingers tracing the dip of his backbone.

When he reached his lover’s neck, he fisted the back of his long ebony hair and rolled them over. Naturally, Hyunjin’s legs wound around his waist, and they were passionately making out in the orchard. 

They shared lingering kisses. Changbin was in another world made of Hyunjin’s mouth, scent, skin, warmth, and whines. The prince was always the perfect wet and the perfect sweet for him.

Suddenly, a noise snatched him out of his pleasure.

Panicked, he looked up, only to see a flock of birds flying away from a tree.

“I thought someone was there.” Changbin sighed in relief, earning a giggle.

“No one is here. I told mother to dismiss the gardeners for the day.” Hyunjin smiled, tenderly running his fingers through the pirate’s damp hair. “And I ordered my guards not to follow me. So, we are only the two of us.”

“Looks like I didn’t think of everything…” Changbin hid his face in Hyunjin’s neck, groaning in frustration. “I forgot about the gardeners and the guards.”

“It is alright, I took care of it,” Hyunjin softly told him while hugging him.

Changbin lifted his face.

“No, it’s not. My plan was to take you here, chat and have sex,” he truthfully blurted out. Months without Hyunjin, all he wanted was to breathe him in, to have all of him until they parted again. It hurt to be away, it always hurt to leave, so all he could do was imprint Hyunjin’s essence on his person whenever they were together. “But I couldn’t have done any of that with guards around.”

“Are you sure?” A knowing grin adorned Hyunjin’s lovely face.

“I mean…” Changbin admitted as his cheeks slightly flushed. “With guards watching us, I would have had no other choice than to abduct you.”

“Yes.” Hyunjin cupped his cheek to caress his scar with his thumb. “And, they wouldn’t have accused you of abduction since I was complicit.”

“As much as I like the idea of running away. I would never hurt Waterpetals by taking her prince away.”

They did run away for a few hours when they were younger, although never far, but Hyunjin got more and more responsibilities as he grew older. He was the prince, the heir to the throne. He had everywhere to attend, as his sheer presence secured the kingdom, and had every lesson to learn, every weapon to ace. He always had to be better than everyone.

“I know,” Hyunjin tenderly murmured before pecking his mouth. He brushed his raven hair back, his thumb caressing another scar on his temple. “This one scar is new…” His thick eyebrows worriedly knitted into a frown.

“It’s nothing, really,” Changbin reassured him with a smile, himself thumbing the prince’s soft cheek.

“Did you get into a fight?”

“No, there was just a storm and I knocked myself against the pole of the sail.”

“Storms are dangerous.” Hyunjin pouted, his eyes shining under the sunlight. “I don’t want to lose my little pirate.”

The sunrays that filtered through the leaves cast beautiful shadows over his face.

“I’d say battles and wars are more dangerous than a little wind.”

“Oh, we have been negotiating for a peace treaty with the Western Kingdom recently. Hopefully, there won’t be a war any time soon.”

“Hopefully,” Changbin breathed against the smooth skin of Hyunjin’s neck before pecking it. “What are the negotiations about?” While he knew families usually married their children in order to be allies, as it was the oldest rule in the world, he was afraid of the prince being taken from him too soon.

“I know what you are thinking,” Hyunjin said, his fingers dancing on the pirate’s strong back. “I hope it won’t reach that point.”

“It’s going to break my heart,” Changbin confessed, his breath hot against the prince’s neck. 

“Hey, we will always have each other no matter what. You promise you will always be by my side?”

“Yes. I promise.” Changbin sealed that promise by kissing the hollow between his collarbones. “I will always want you.” He would enjoy every moment until his last breath.

“Me too,” Hyunjin told him happily as his body completely relaxed under him. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of the pirate’s kisses on his chest and on each of his nipples.

Changbin left a trail of kisses along his belly, now sitting on his heels, and licked his belly button to tickle him. It had the end result as the prince flinched with a giggle.

“Do you still want to do this?” Changbin asked, smiley. His erection had softened, but it honestly was easy to bring it back to life, since all he needed was Hyunjin.

“Yes, I have been thinking about you the nights I didn’t fall asleep from exhaustion,” the prince told him with a cute pout. “I had my sword and I was thinking of yours, sheathed inside me,” he added, his rosy mouth quirking into a kittenish smile. 

Changbin’s respiration stopped for a second as he observed Hyunjin’s long legs part wider. Then, his foot slowly snaked over his knee, his thigh, his hipbone, his belly, his chest where it stopped against a nipple. Changbin looped his fingers around his delicate ankle and angled his face to kiss it.

“Have you touched yourself while thinking of my sword?” The pirate asked, his breath tickling Hyunjin’s foot.

“Yes,” was all the prince replied, looking at Changbin with eyes sparkling with mischief. “My fingers have never been able to satisfy me. You are the one I always need.”

“Shit,” Changbin cursed, images of the prince pleasuring himself filling his already steamy mind. “I can’t even find relief since everyone is snoring in the hammocks next to mine,” he explained while trailing kisses along the prince’s leg. He reached his inner thigh and licked his skin. Hyunjin was trembling beneath him. “And then it smells like fish.”

The prince burst out laughing.

“You never smell like fish though.”

“I have to live up to someone as immaculate as you,” Changbin said, nuzzling the inside of Hyunjin’s thigh to his hip bone where he left a kiss. He hooked his thumbs around the waistband of the white underwear and pulled it down, freeing the prince’s flushed dick that curled against his belly.

“I’m not immaculate, I have blood on my hands.” Hyunjin sat up and cupped his cheeks before kissing him. “I am always afraid that the decisions I have to make as a royal will tarnish the image you have of me,” he whispered, his eyes glowing with sadness.

Changbin kissed him in turn.

“Never,” Changbin asserted, leaving a gentle trail of kisses all over his lover’s face. 

He left pecks on his neck, down to his chest until he reached his belly button, while Hyunjin carefully let himself fall backward on the blanket. Changbin looked up to see Hyunjin staring back at him with his head angled to the side; he parted his lips, then reached to cup the back of the pirate’s head to push him downward. 

When Changbin’s breath ghosted over his erection, he let out a whine, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Bin…” The prince panted, feeling Changbin’s tongue lick along his flushed dick.

He spread his legs wider, offering himself.

Changbin’s heart swelled at the familiar sight and what it had always implied. He gripped Hyunjin’s lean thighs and inclined them slightly until the cleft of his butt revealed his small, hairless hole. Every part of the prince's body was like a sweet Changbin wanted to crunch. 

As he tackled his task, carefully licking Hyunjin open, the long fingers in his hair tightened, and Hyunjin’s whimpers topped the sound of the foliage waved by the wind. The muscle of his thighs kept contracting as his hips tried to meet with the thrusts of Changbin’s tongue.

(Changbin remembered the night he told Hyunjin to sit on his face after the latter came out of his bath dressed in a royal blue robe made of silk. Hyunjin had arched an eyebrow— they had only done it once at that time, before pushing him down on the royal bed to straddle him. “This is the only order I will follow,” Hyunjin had said with a charming grin and with his head tilted to the side.)

(He had opened his robe, revealing the smooth skin of his lithe body, and had complied; parting his legs above Changbin’s face to delicately lower himself, and letting out a whine at the feeling of the wet tongue against his rim.)

Having the prince at his mercy was Changbin’s favorite thing in the world: he was squirming, his graceful legs were twitching and his back was arching. All the while he was whimpering, and asking for more, because it felt so good, too good, because it was never enough.

After he deemed Hyunjin slicked and loose enough, he coated his fingers with an oil flask he kept in his knapsack and slowly slipped two inside his hole. He waited until the prince gave him a nod, wet locks of ebony hair sticking against his temples, before starting to work his fingers in and out. 

One of Hyunjin’s long legs possessively curled around his middle while he watched Changbin with lust-filled eyes and with his lips sore from all the biting. 

He was so pretty, his whimpers were so lovely. Everything about his prince was making Changbin’s erection twitch in anticipation. It was already stiff against his hip, impatient to be sheathed inside the prince, where it belonged.

When their eyes met, their mouths turned into smiles. It warmed Changbin’s heart who thought he never would be able to love someone else.

“Can I?” Changbin softly asked while the prince’s legs closed around him.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Hyunjin let out, his features twisted in pleasure; rosy cheeks and shiny eyes. “I want my birthday present now.”

Changbin chuckled, slipping his fingers out, and pulled down his own underwear to coat his dick with a generous amount of oil.

“Sex is your birthday present?” He held himself in one hand, then lined it with Hyunjin’s entrance.

“Being close to you is a gift to me.”

“You’re so cute,” Changbin said, swamped in tenderness as the prince was smiling at him.

He slowly sunk inside him; Hyunjin gripped his arm to pull him down on top of him into a hug. Their mouth reunited while Changbin was carefully thrusting in and out. One of his muscular arms was wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist, with his forearm along his backbone and his hand cupping the back of his head, while the other was hooked around Hyunjin’s knee to bend it over himself.

Hyunjin was so pliant, and so, so tight for him.

His lean arms wound tightly around Changbin, fingers pressing against the curve of his shoulder blades, straying down and gripping one of his buttcheeks to urge him to move faster.

Changbin complied, fastening his thrusts and sinking his teeth where it smelled sweet. His cheek was rubbing against the prince’s Adam’s apple.

Hyunjin’s whimpers were melodies that made Changbin’s dick shudder in his warmth and wetness; they had him groaning in the crook of his neck with his eyes rolling as he was losing himself in this fervent pleasure. There were ropes tugging at his muscles; ropes in his limbs knotting around Hyunjin to keep him beneath him, to keep him in his arms.

He fucked the prince, his thrusts uneven, to chase his pleasure. He felt like he devoured Hyunjin, the taste, the scent, the feeling of his skin, the way his pleasure devoured him whole.

“Changbin,” Hyunjin called in between whimpers, his weak hand trying to push him off. “I— I can’t breathe…”

“I’m sorry,” Changbin immediately apologized in a whine, out of breath. He stopped his movements and lifted himself on his hands, about to take his dick out, until…

“No.” Hyunjin rolled them over, still panting. “Like this,” he said with a sweet smile, before leaning on his pectorals with his hands to bounce on his erection.

Changbin blinked the dizziness away, his mind clearing as he could now breathe better as well. His hands instinctively cupped Hyunjin’s hips, his eyes never leaving his pretty face. He met his movements with his hard thrusts, his feet once again planted in the grass for leverage, chasing his pleasure in the warmth of the prince’s body.

All he was hearing was his pulse thrumming in his ears, Hyunjin’s lovely moans, and Hyunjin calling his name, calling him his strong little pirate.

The prince's head was thrown back, his face twisted in pleasure with his rosy lips parted and with the lashes of his closed eyes casting shadows over his cheeks. The light filtered through the foliage made his skin glow beautifully; a thin brook of sweat was running down his neck and pooled at his collarbone.

Delectable.

Driven by all his feelings swamping him at once, Changbin sat up and pulled Hyunjin in his embrace. The prince instantly laced his arms around his neck and kissed him, languidly rolling his hips up and down. It allowed them to appreciate their lingering kiss, to appreciate each other instead of chasing their pleasure. 

Hyunjin came first; his flushed dick trapped between their bellies spurted its load against their chest, and then Changbin came inside him.

They laid back down, drained and out of breath; still in a warm embrace. Their eyes fluttered shut as the sound of the water and the wind lulled them to sleep. 

They napped the rest of the afternoon; their first rest in this hectic life of theirs always brimming with responsibilities. 

Changbin awoke to Hyunjin resting his chin on his chest and looking at him with a peaceful smile.

“Good evening,” he greeted him before lifting himself on his elbows to peck his mouth.

He was wet, likely went for a swim to clean himself.

“How long have you been awake?” Changbin rubbed his eyes, noticing that the twilight was now bathing the orchard.

“Not long.” The prince rolled off to lay on his belly and began eating the cherries he had picked earlier. “Open your mouth,” he instructed, putting a cherry between his plump lips and passing it to Changbin through a kiss.

“I’m suddenly so hungry…” Changbin playfully said while rubbing his belly for emphasis.

“Oh really? So am I.” Hyunjin smiled mischievously before popping a piece of tangerine in his mouth and kissing him.

The kisses were sloppy as they kept licking the juice off their lips and chin.

“I wish I could kiss you forever,” Changbin let out dreamily. He traced the prince’s ribs with his fingers, followed the slope of his waist, and stopped at his hipbone where he found a ladybug rubbing its hands in a water droplet. “They say ladybugs are sent by the Gods… You must be the son of one.”

“Me? Really?” Hyunjin chuckled, curling around him. The ladybug was crawling over the low of his back. “Are you not the most fit to be the son of a god?” He appreciatively roamed his delicate hand over his lover’s muscular chest and arm. “So strong. So attractive. Only for me.”

Changbin preened, letting his prince trail kisses all over his pectorals and shoulders. He received a chaste one on his mouth too.

Hyunjin leaned in his palm when Changbin cupped his face-- he was so cute, and then his rough knuckle bumped against the golden earring around the top of Hyunjin's dainty ear. It made Changbin remember that he still hadn’t given him his birthday present.

“I almost forgot,” Changbin said in a gasp, sitting up. “I haven’t given you your gift yet.”

“My gift?” Hyunjin’s head tilted to the side in his confusion. His eyes followed Changbin’s hands that opened the knapsack, and upon seeing something shiny in the hollow of the pirate’s palm, a radiant smile bloomed on his face. “Is it from the elven ruins you have visited?” 

He was excited, which made Changbin’s heart swell once again.

“You remembered,” Changbin chirped, content that his lover always remembered all his stories. He took out the elven jewelry before Hyunjin’s sparkling eyes. “We weren’t sure we’d ever find the ruins. It was hidden between high and narrow cliffs, behind a gigantic waterfall,” Changbin began narrating, holding the prince’s hand to slowly slide the golden bracelet over his lean arm until it swirled around his toned bicep. “Minho and I found it when we went for a swim. He tried to drown me and when I came to the surface, I was behind the waterfall. The place was pretty obvious, when you think about it.”

“I love it,” Hyunjin told him while tracing the thin bracelet and observing its elaborate vine shapes. He thumbed the opaline pearl at the center. “Do you think it is still laden with magic?”

“If that’s the case, I hope the magic protects you.” Changbin gently wrapped his fingers around the prince’s ankle and lifted his leg, smirking when the latter gave him a quizzical look. “May I decorate your thigh as well?”

Hyunjin’s mouth opened to a cute, round shape that revealed his front teeth.

“Another one?”

“The captain doesn’t know… I stole it,” Changbin confessed, slipping Hyunjin’s foot in the bracelet.

“You are stealing from your captain for me,” Hyunjin hummed, his smile radiant.

“I’d defy any authority for you.” The pirate secured the bracelet around the prince’s thigh before leaning down to kiss the skin between the branches. He looked at his gifts, then at his lover. “I hope it will protect you like armor. No sword, no saber, no axe, no arrow can pierce elven gold.”

The prince gasped, staring at him with watery eyes. He shifted to sit on his lap, caging his little pirate between his legs, and cupped his face.

“Thank you. I love you so much.”

They put their clothes back on and Changbin rowed back to the dock by which they came. The light green water shimmered around them, reflecting on their skin like they were two magical beings.

They held hands on the path leading to the castle. Hyunjin’s hold was particularly tight, like he was afraid everything would come to an end if he ever let go.

Two guards and a maid awaited them at the entrance of the garden. Upon seeing the prince, the smiley maid put his crown back atop his head and tucked wild strands of his long ebony hair behind his ears.

“I hope you had an amazing afternoon, my prince,” she said gently as she bowed her head.

“I did, thank you. Is it time for supper yet?” Hyunjin asked, leading the way to the castle with the guards bringing up the rear.

(Changbin was eyeing the guards who were suspiciously eyeing him back.)

“It is. Your sense of time is always precise, my prince,” she commented, earning a smile from the prince she genuinely adored.

All maids treated Hyunjin with extra care, like he was the treasure of the realm.

When they arrived in the charming dining room made of high opaline walls and columns, all ornamented with gold and pink flowery shapes, the twilight unfolded through the stained-glass windows in beautiful pink and orange shades. Hyunjin’s parents, as well as the commander, his wife, and his son, were already sitting down at the oval table. There also were the king’s right hand and his family whose daughter was Hyunjin’s cousin, Yeji.

She greeted Changbin with a smile, her fox-like eyes creasing in amusement when Changbin accidentally knocked his knee against the chair. He was used to stools, crates, and floors, not sumptuous chairs that felt like clouds.

“Oh, Changbin, I am so happy to have you here with us,” the queen said in a sincere voice.

“Thank you for inviting me to your table.” Changbin bowed his head, the tip of his ears burning as an unusual timidity quickly spread across his limbs.

The peaceful supper was accompanied by a piano that Changbin wasn’t used to hearing. Among discussions that Changbin lost track of, Yeji curiously asked him about the Black Spear and if he had ever steered it; Chan wanted to know if pirates were good fighters; and the prince stroked soothing circles over his knee as reassurance.

Changbin was a confident boy, but he admitted that he tended to feel lost in a world he wasn’t familiar with. Although he experienced a slight nervousness, the royal family always included him in their conversations and spoke to him the way they spoke to each other, with care and respect.

After supper, it was the time for Changbin’s departure. Hyunjin clutched his hand and offered the queen his doe, innocent eyes.

“Mother, can Changbin stay the night as well? I will probably not see him after a long time…” He murmured the last words in a sad voice, the moonlight reflecting in his beautiful eyes. “Please, mother.”

Changbin knew it was a lost cause, because the queen must have appointed Hyunjin with a lesson before he went to bed. Duties never waited, the prince had to be prepared for when his time as a king would come.

“Baby, sir Jinyoung is waiting for your war strategy lesson. I am sure Changbin has to go back to the Black Spear as well?”

She gave him a questioning look while Hyunjin tugged at his hand to indicate that he had to take action.

“It’s not a problem, my queen. A friend is covering my chores,” Changbin answered, bowing his head. “I’d love to spend more time with your son.”

“Please, mother. It is still my birthday...” Hyunjin pleaded in a small, vulnerable voice.

She cupped his soft cheek for a moment, then pinched it with a glint of tenderness in her usually inflexible eyes.

“I cannot refuse my baby anything, can I?”

Hyunjin beamed.

In the corridor, before the entrance of the classroom, Changbin felt Hyunjin’s soft mouth brush over his own. He smelled like the figs he ate for dessert, and so tasted his tongue. 

Changbin felt like he was in a dream. 

Then, came the war strategy lesson.

Changbin had wondered why the guards at the door had given him a sly look, and then he met the teacher.

Sir Jinyoung was a handsome young man with a strong presence and cold eyes who spoke like he owned all the knowledge in the world. He also owned Hyunjin’s attention; the usually bratty prince became an angel under the intimidating gaze of this man. Changbin, on the other hand, wanted to fight him.

How dare this man have _his_ prince tamed?

How dare this man praise _his_ prince and pet his head, making him blush?

The lesson was interesting, yet the art of war remained very intricate. Sir Jinyoung included him in and asked both boys questions that Hyunjin had always the answers for. 

The prince was sitting on his heels with his back straight— as always, his delicate hands neatly folded on the table before him, while Changbin was slumped on the table in a nonchalant way with his palm lazily supporting his head.

Of course, the prince didn’t forget about him; he still pecked his cheek whenever the teacher wasn’t looking.

After their lesson, they went to the prince’s chambers where the maids had already drawn their hot bath.

Hyunjin dismissed the maids, who would usually pour water over his body to rinse the soap before draping him in a silk bathrobe, for privacy.

Changbin unceremoniously undressed and joined Hyunjin in the bathtub made of polished marble. On either side of the room were placed lit candles that were casting warm shadows over them.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t invited all your friends at the table,” Changbin said while his lover lathered up his hand with a soap smelling like almond milk and honey. “I thought the horse keeper’s son would be there or—”

“I can always celebrate my birthday with all my friends another day,” Hyujin softly cut him, reaching for the pirate’s head with his foamy hands. “You are my priority.”

“Am I?” Changbin blinked, his heart warm.

“You came for my birthday despite having to work with the Black Spear. It means a lot to me.”

“You know I only had to say the queen wanted me to come to convince my captain,” Changbin explained, his eyes closing to appreciate the prince’s gentle hands massaging his scalp.

“Try to come for your birthday too, please?” Hyunjin spoke softly, his rosy mouth jutting into a sad pout. “It will be during summer. We could sleep under the stars…”

“Won’t Waterpetals be at war by then?”

The prince’s face fell at that question.

“I hope not,” he murmured, bringing his knees to his chest to hug them.

Changbin caught his ankle and pulled him until Hyunjin sat between his legs; he then left a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m here now.”

He gently soaped the prince’s wet hair, then his shoulders and arms with a soft brush.

After they washed themselves, both dressed in royal bathrobes, Hyunjin, who looked beyond exquisite, giddily sat in the middle of his sumptuous and comfortable bed to let Changbin carefully run a pretty comb through his long hair.

It was the prince’s favorite moment; like he was purring under the pirate’s gentle attention, with his eyes creasing like crescent moons and with his rosy mouth curling in joy.

When it was time to sleep, he snuggled into his pirate’s chest, and Changbin told him about the elven ruins some more before falling asleep with Hyunjin’s minty breath ghosting over his nose.

In the morning, the dawn along its cold breeze woke them up early.

They did it again, with Hyunjin riding his pirate, until the latter rolled them over and caged him in his arms to pound into him, to devour him and imprint himself with the prince’s smell and taste like it was the last time.

They had breakfast, milk, fruits, and bread, with Yeji, and then it was time for Changbin’s real departure.

Hyunjin accompanied him, tightly holding his hand, to the wharf. Two guards followed them, making sure no waterpetallian came too close to the prince who greeted his people with a radiant smile.

Behind this facade, however, Changbin could see the glint of sorrow swimming in his black pools of eyes.

Before the Black Spear, Changbin took his lover in his arms; the prince was trembling, hiding his face in the crook of his neck with his crown almost falling from his head if not for Changbin’s hand keeping it in place.

“I will miss you,” Hyunjin murmured, his warm, plush lips against the side of the pirate’s throat.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Changbin reassured him, although he didn’t know when it would be. A needle of sadness was already piercing across his heart. “I promise.”

“May you find me here… Or find me the same, when we reunite again.” The prince lifted his head, doleful, watery eyes boring through his soul. “Write to me.”

He blinked his tears away.

“I will,” Changbin promised before tiptoeing to catch his mouth one last time.

When they parted, Hyunjin offered him a lovely smile before leaving a lingering kiss on the top of his head and walking away. Changbin watched the sorrow weighing his shoulders slowly vanishing as his shoulders lifted back into an intimidating stance. The walk of a capable prince able to take down any army in order to keep his realm safe.

Without his pirate, the prince wasn't the giddy boy who shut the door to his duties for a moment.

On the ship, Minho welcomed him by ruffling his hair. Changbin placed his forehead against his friend’s shoulder and choked on a sob.

The first day of spring had been so dreamy, now he was back to reality. Time always ran out in the company of his prince, it was like he plucked a flower until the very last petal; he wished the petals were never-ending.

“You’re the luckiest pirate among us, but also the one with the most fragile heart,” Minho told him while rubbing his back in comfort. “Don’t worry, we will come back someday.”

“Yeah…” Changbin sniffled, his eyes burnt from all the tears he was crying; it felt cold without his prince’s presence.

“What did he think of his bracelets?” 

“He loved them.” Changbin smiled, recalling Hyunjin’s happy face when he took them out of his knapsack. Talking of which… It surprisingly weighed heavier than yesterday, so Changbin opened his knapsack, only to find soaps of different perfumes. “Oh?”

“What, oh?”

“He gave us his soaps,” Changbin gasped as he handed Minho one, two, three soaps until he found the one made of almond milk and honey: the prince’s favorite, the prince’s scent.

“I love your little prince, you know that?” Minho exclaimed, already in love with his gifts.

Hyunjin always had a little something to give.

“I love him too,” Changbin said without thinking.

There was one thing left in the knapsack, though. Small and dainty. Changbin carefully held it in his palm, staring at the precious object, the corner of his eyes brimming with tears once more.

It was Hyunjin’s pretty little comb that smelled like the softness of his hair.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will they ever see each other again? If they do, will they see each other unchanged?
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are **heavily** encouraged. ♡  
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/hyuniebinie)  
> 


End file.
